UMBRELLA ACADEMY:I Should Have Been a Better Son
by BlackHairdye.SilverFindings
Summary: 15 years after 7 of the 43 children were abopted by Mr. Monical 2 more appeared out of the mists of our world. Numbers 00.08 and 00.09, Mikey Way and Sheena Page. Umbrella Academy/MCR
1. Extra Ordinary

How could I not write this? *sigh* so basically its Umbrella Academy with MCR tossed around in it.

* * *

"This is stupid! I'm NOT special!" Mikey shouted as men dressed in black suits pushed him toward the mansion like house, he squirmed in their grasp as we shoved him up the path. "What about Gerard? He does weird stuff besides shove things down his pants!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Way but your brother just isn't as special as you." One of the men said as they reached the door of the mansion. "Now be nice to Mr. Monocle when you meet him."

"No, no please just take me home!" Mikey cried as the door opened and a man in a turban.

"Is this the boy?" he asked. Mikey's eyes were wide with fear as the men nodded and pushed him inside. "This way." The turbaned man said leading the group to an office where a man with red hair and a large MUSTANCH sat reading though something. He looked up as they entered sitting the glasses-ed boy in a chair in front of the desk. Mikey tried to stand and one of the suited men pushed him back down.

"Please, sir," Mikey said addressing Mr. Monocle "Please let me go home."

Mr. Monocle had a motion with his hand and the other 3 men left him alone with Mikey. "I'm sorry boy but I can not do that."

"Why? I'm not special!" Mikey said panicking "I'm really really not."

Mr. Monocle looked Mike up and down "From now on you will be know as Number 00.08." the man walked around "You see boy 15 years ago 43 EXATODIANERY children were born to mostly single woman all over the world who showed no earlier signs of pregnancy. I adopted the 7 that survived, and Mr. Mikey Way you are the 8th. You will be distressed to here that your own mother has just recently put you into my custody. She's done with your shenanigans and wished you away. There is another girl, maybe you've heard of her, Sheena Page. I've arranged for her to join us here too."

Mikey sunk low into his chair "So I REALLY have no say in this what-so-ever."

"I'm afraid so." Mr. monocle said "Now go. I shall have Abhijat show you to your new room. I take it you brought your belongings in the bag of yours?" he pointed at the leather duffelbag at Mikey's feet and then the back pack. Mikey nodded slowly as the door opened and the turban man, Abhijat, ushered him to his room. He bid Mikey a good day and left the 'extra ordianary' boy to unpack.


	2. Angry Space MonkeyHuman Hrybids

Mikey stood in the middle of his room. It was plain with white walls, a wardrobe made of tiger wood, and a queen sized bed with red sheets. He stared to unpack his clothing placing them in the wardrobe, which already held a uniform, much like a school uniform: black pants, a white button down and a sweater vest. There was also a jacket with the Umbrella Academy logo on it. Mikey turned away from that and unpacked a blanket he'd taken from home. it was purple and thick. Made of some sort of soft thing. Gerard had drawn a picture for him, a little Mikey riding a demented unicorn. That went on his wall with some posters and then his pillow and yes a stuffed unicorn went on the bed before—

"Hey new kid." Someone called form the door making Mikey jump. He turned to see a boy his age with blond hair leaning in the doorway.

"Um.. hi?"

the boy entered the room. "You're Mikey right"

"Yeah, Mikey Way… or um… number 00.08."

the boy laughed "Diego, or the Kraken, or number 00.02. it's stupid isn't it? The whole numer thing?"

Mikey nodded "Yeah it is."

"You like Antrax?"

Mikey nodded again sitting on the bed "How do things work here?" he asked "Do we go to 'class' or something like that?"

Kraken nodded "Yeah we have training and other 'class' like things. So what can you do?"

"Um… well it's kind of confusing. Basiclly I can contorl Light." Mikey told him

"Sweet," Kraken said

"What can you do?"

"I can hold my breath and throw knives." He said making a face. "I'm lame."

"I wish I could though knives." Mikey said "When dinner?"

"7:30." Kraken said before exiting "See you at dinner."

Had Mikey just made a friend here? Maybe? He was thinking about the stange boy who just left when a load crash echoed up the hallway. Mikey walked over to see what exactly the noise was. He peered over the banister to see a 'boy' with a… gorilla body and Kraken from earlier. They seemed to be fighting about something.

"I don't take orders from MONKEYS!" Kraken shouted "You should have learned manors by now!" he jumped at the monkey kid.

"You're the one with out manors!" the other boy shouted landing a fist in Kraken's face.

"Space!" a purple headed girl shouted running out of her room. "Stop!" She jumped over the banister and landed next to them. "BOYS!"

"Number one," Mr. Monocle said standing down the hall slightly "Number two. Stop fighting this moment."

"Sorry sir." The gorilla boy said letting Kraken go.

"Kiss ass," Kraken muttered walking away up the stairs. An other girl with black hair ran over to him wondering if he was ok. Mikey let out a breath and retreated back into his room. He only had 30 minutes until dinner.


	3. Dinner With the Family

The dinner table was long and had 9 place settings. Two at the heads of the table and 4 on one side and 3 on the other. A woman sat the head, money boy on her right, then Kraken, the purple haired girl, a boy with sandy brown hair who didn't have a chair, he was hovering above the ground, an empty chair, a boy with light hair that had a tentacle reaching out of his shirt, and the black haired girl from before.

"Aw, Michael" the woman said smiling "Please sit," he said sitting me next to the levitating boy and the.

"Um…. Thank you?" Mikey said awkwardly

The woman put a hand on Mikey's shoulder "Children, this is Michael. His new to the Academy. I want you to treat him nicely ok?" there was a murmur of agreement around the table "So why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

The gorilla boy started "Number 00.01, Space Boy."

"Your real name, Luther." The woman said Mikey noticed uncomfortable that her hand was made of plastic

"Luther,"

"He already met me." Kraken said "So I pass."

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes "Number 00.03, The Rumor. Allison Hargreeves."

The boy next to Mikey was called Séance and he was number 4. The woman said his real name was Klaus. The other boy with the tentacle was Horror and his tentacle was named Vincent… the final girl didn't have a cool code name, she was just Vanya.

"Nice to meet you?" Mikey said finally "I'm um… Mikey Way."

"What's you code name?" Space asked me.

"Um… I'm number 8…"

Someone cleared their trout at the door to the dinning room, Mikey turned slightly to see a chimpanzee, wearing cloths. "His code name is the Way." He said sitting in the other open chair. "Hello Mikey, my name is Dr. Pogo."

He swallowed "Hi,"

"And I am Mrs. Hargreeves," the woman said taking the other seat "But you can call me mom."

Mikey stared at her for a while as food was placed in front of him, finally he turned toward it and ate it numbly barely tasting the over cooked fish.

"So Way," Space said as Mikey shoved another forkful into his mouth "Where are you from?"

Mikey swallowed "Jersey. I lived there with my mom and my brother."

Space nodded "What exactly is you power?"

"Leave him alone Space," Kraken said "He doesn't know anything about us and you're just gonna interrogate him? I'm sure that'll make him feel REAL warm and fuzzy." Kraken rolled his eyes.

"No it's ok," Mikey said "He just wants to know what kind of competition he's got to deal with." Kraken laughed slightly. "I can control light." Mikey elaborated.

"Boys be nice now," Pogo said

"What was you're real family like?" Vanya asked Mikey suddenly.

Mikey looked down "Normal I suppose."

Desert was bowls of multicolored ice cream before Mrs. Hargreeves left biding them good night and the others began walking toward different destinations. Mikey walked back to his bedroom where he stayed for the rest of the night.


	4. My God Its the Girl!

hi sorry about not updating i was in Denver for the Adam Lambert show. it was SO AMAZING! i posted about that on dA but not here.. oops :/

but shit happens in this chapter! yay!

* * *

The next week passed easy, Mikey found out he had classes like in normal school but also training time. Training time in which he got to get his ass kicked by one of the others. He was getting better though he could take more blows everyday, and he could hold his own against the other boys. The academy had a fight simulator thing that they used to train; it gave you a terrain and a 'bad guy' to fight. Mikey had to admit it was kind of fun, it a freaky video game way. They were currently fighting something from OUTTER SPACE (Kraken had already made jokes about it and Space Boy) in the rainforest at night. Mikey and Rumor were on team together while the others were spilt up in doubles also.

"Way, can't you, y'know light up the path?" Rumor asked

Mikey shrugged and raised his hands slightly and rays of white light shone from his skin like sunlight through water the light washed out the shadows around them "Ta da." He said smirking

"Still not as cool as my power." Rumor told him as something made it's crashing way though the forest. "Get out of the way!" Rumor shouted pushing Mikey aside as Kraken burst though the brush followed by something big and mean. It was horns and mean, mean teeth.

"Kraken!" Rumor shouted running toward the beast and her brother. Mikey stood as Séance floated easily into view after his buddy.

"What happened?" Mikey asked reaching for the bow and arrows on his hip.

Séance shrugged "Kraken pissed that thing off."

"Like he always does," Mikey said the lights from his hands flickered he glanced down at them "I have an idea…" he said "Rumor, Kraken close your eyes!" Mikey shouted as Séance wondered if he should too and received a glare from Mikey in 'Yes Stupid' kind of way. Mikey took a deep breath and watched expectantly as the lights grew strong and brighter before they were blinding, at which point the large mean beastie keeled over… defeated. Apparently beasties don't like that much light. Mikey let the lights fade, out of breath and exhausted. He doubled over trying to catch some of his breath as Kraken smacked him on the back.

"Well done, Way." He said smirked "Impressive."

Mikey smiled slightly straighten up. "What was that?"

Kraken shrugged "Dunno, pretty sure it was something meant to stop us from getting to the control tower." And then suddenly he disappeared back into the trees.

"Doesn't like to play with others," Séance said "'Crabby little brat' as Pogo says."

Rumor looked at Séance "I'm following him." And she too disappeared after her brother, and maybe the glory of saving the city.

"We should…" Séance said looking after them

"Incase they die" Mikey added as they started off into the trees.

The actual size of the simulator was about the size of half a regulation size gym but the simulator made it seem MUCH MUCH larger. So in reality the pair only had to run the length of the gym, but it seem like a shit load farther. When they did finally reach their destination they found that the rest of the 6 members were already fighting what ever you would can the culprit of wanting to destroy the world this time. Two joined the fight, killing more beasties and trying to bring down the big space thing. Suddenly the robot/zombie/alien started to flicker and tweeter on it feet before falling and just before hitting the ground it disappeared. Everyone looked at each other to see who had done it as the rest of the room flickered and disappeared into nothingness. This wasn't right… it shouldn't happen this quick unless someone had terminated the program. Kraken was the first to walk to the door muttering about the training being terminated. Just as he reached it a voice came over the intercom.

"Children please report to my office IMEDATLY."

"Dad…" Rumor said rushing to the door and out of the room.

"We better follow her." Horror said "Don't want to get on Dad's bad side."

The rest of the 'children' followed Rumor meeting up with Vanya on the way. They soon stood in the midst of Mr. Monocle, an angry Mr. Monocle. He ranted at them about how wrong it was to tamper with the Simulator, how he though he'd taught them better that to fuck around with his inventions.

"But sir we didn't ever touch the control panel to the Simulator." Mikey said finally "None of us know where it is."

"Are you trying to be SMART with me Number 8?" Mr. Monocle bellowed

"No it's true." Kraken said "We were training. Unless Vanya did it." He shot a pointed glare at her

"I was practicing!" she shouted "it wasn't me!"

Just before everyone started turning at each other and tearing at their throats, Abhijat entered the room with the two men who had dragged Mikey here. "Excuse me sir," he said bowing "but we found this girl outside trying to hack into the security system."

The girl he was talking about Mikey's height, dark hair that was long and messed. She was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She head was covered by the hood of her jacket hiding her face. Mr. Monocle pushed back her hood.

"My God!" he said smiling "It's the girl we've been looking for…."


End file.
